1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from Indian Patent Application No. 3853/CHE/2012, filed Sep. 17, 2012, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to graphical systems for sizing and arranging one or more elements of a graphical user interface (GUI), such as menus, icons, and/or widgets.
3. Related Art
A GUI is a type of user interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices using images, such as pointers, menus, icons, and/or widgets rather than text commands. Elements of a GUI may represent actions, controls, and information available to a user. Besides images, elements of a GUI may also include text. GUIs can be used with desktop and laptop computers, hand-held devices such as smartphones and tablet computers, portable media players and gaming devices, household appliances, office equipment, set-top boxes, and automotive electronics such as head units and navigation systems.